Nie mogąc złapać zakazanych pragnień
by Foolish Clown
Summary: Obrzydzenie i nienawiść do własnych pragnień mieszają się z chęcią ich urzeczywistnienia. Pozostać dobrym, starszym bratem czy wyrzucić z siebie od dawna trzymane uczucia? Co wybierze Itachi? [ItaSasu]
Ostrzeżenie: incest, ale to chyba widać po shipie.
Planowo miał być one-shot, ale wyszedł mi pomysł na dłuższe opowiadanie, więc będzie miało parę rozdziałów. Ile? Tego jeszcze nie wiem, choć nie zakładam, że będzie miało więcej niż pięć lub sześć. 

_Nie mogąc złapać zakazanych pragnień łapiemy się wszelkich, równie zakazanych zastępstw._

 _Mój brat._

Ta myśl pojawia się nagle, penetruje umysł, spina mięśnie twarzy, tworząc zniesmaczony grymas. Pojawia się w tej samej chwili, w której ciałem Itachiego wstrząsa orgazm. W tej samej, w której obraz brata, tak jeszcze niedawno namacalny i realny, rozmywa się pod powiekami mężczyzny. Nagiego brata. Obraz jego bladej skóry, rozpalonego spojrzenia. Obraz jego smukłych dłoni, którymi zakrywa się, samemu będąc zaskoczony swoim wstydem.

 _To mój młodszy brat._

Itachi przeczesuje długie włosy i pozwala sobie na ciche, zmęczone westchnienie. Nigdy nie daje sobie do nich prawa. Nawet, kiedy jest sam, ale teraz... Teraz to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Sam nie wie, czy jest bardziej zagubiony, obrzydzony czy właśnie najzwyczajniej zmęczony. Zmęczony nieosiągalnym, zakazanym pragnieniem. Pragnieniem ciała. Pragnieniem umysłu. Na jego nieszczęście, to westchnienie nie przynosi ulgi a jedynie potęguje niesmak. Daje dowód jego słabości.

 _Mój._

Nie dodaje już "brat", stara się nie myśleć o nim w tych kategoriach. Nie teraz, kiedy chłodna woda spływa po jego ciele, dając mylne uczucie zmywania z siebie grzechu, duchowego brudu, który Itachi od tylu lat chowa i reaguje źle ukrywaną paniką, gdy ktoś próbuje się go doszukać. Chociaż czy ktoś kiedyś naprawdę próbował? Itachi mógł się tylko domyślać. Tylko przeszukiwać spojrzenia, roztrząsać każde marszczenie nosa, podsłuchiwać wszystkie szepty.

 _Boję się?_

Zastanawia się z niepasującym do niego, łobuzersko-zadziornym uśmiechem. Do niego pasują tylko te melancholijne albo te braterskie, te specjalnie dla Sasuke. Z każdą chwilą woda staje się coraz cieplejsza. Mięśnie rozluźniają się. Tak, tego właśnie potrzebował. Rozleniwienia, niemyślenia, nie zastanawiania się. I jeszcze jedno, ale tego nie chce nazywać, bo jeśli to nazwie, to wtedy... Wtedy będzie musiał pogodzić się z jego istnieniem.

...z istnieniem samokarania.

 _Jeśli boję się o kogoś, to tylko o niego._

Potrzebuje stawać się heroicznym bohaterem we własnych wyobrażeniach. Tworzyć samego siebie, odtwarzać swoje cierpienie, przywoływać wszystkie momenty, w których był niezastąpionym, najukochańszym starszym bratem. Wtedy to wszystko staje się łatwiejsze. Wtedy może uśmiechać się do niego, tymi braterskimi uśmiechami, patrzeć w jego czarne oczy. Bardzo je lubi. Są jedną z wielu cech, które mają wspólne. Które jednoznacznie określają ich jako braci, jako rodzinę. I choć zwykł uciekać od nich wszystkiego, co przywoływało na myśl ich pokrewieństwo, to te oczy kochał. Bo mimo wszelkiego podobieństwa były tak inne niż jego. Sasuke wszystkie swoje emocje krył w oczach. Tylko okazywanie złości szło mu jakoś lepiej, a cała reszta to oczy. Jak Sasuke był szczęśliwy, to nie śmiał się, nie mówił głośniej, nie gestykulował bardziej. Bo Sasuke nigdy niczego nie robił bardziej, choć chyba bardzo chciał tego bardziej. I nie wiedząc, co z tymi wszystkimi niewypowiedzianymi i niepokazywanymi emocjami zrobić, jego młodszy brat zamykał je w onyksowych tęczówkach.

 _Naprawdę pięknych._

Itachi często obwiniał się o to zdystansowanie swojego brata, o jego chowanie się w sobie. Sasuke zawsze brał z niego przykład, a Itachi właśnie taki był - chłodny, odległy, skryty. Sasuke wszystko chciał robić jak Itachi, iść wszędzie tam, gdzie szedł Itachi, robić te same rzeczy, które robił Itachi i być w nich tak samo dobry, jak był Itachi.

 _Ale nie zawsze mu wychodziło._

Wolałby, by jego brat szukał swojej własnej drogi, nie podążał ślepo za nim. Nie jadł znienawidzonych dango tylko dlatego, że Itachi je je. Nie biegał z samego rana, choć był z natury śpiochem, tylko dlatego, że Itachi biega. Nie szedł do tego liceum tylko dlatego, że Itachi tam poszedł. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, wtedy... Wtedy jego wybory byłyby zupełnie inne. Wbrew sobie śmiałby się głośno, wbrew sobie stałby się artystą, nie architektem, wbrew sobie kochałby i nienawidził całym sobą.

 _Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko._

Nie pamięta już, kiedy początkowa niechęć do młodszego rodzeństwa zmieniła się w opiekuńczość, ona zaś w nadopiekuńczość, a ta w obsesję. Musiał to przyznać, miał obsesję. Nie tyle na punkcie samego Sasuke, co bardziej na jego posiadaniu. Itachi niczego nie chciał bardziej, jak Sasuke posiadać. Gdyby mógł spisać akt własności, to byłoby mniej skomplikowane.

 _Najmniej, gdyby nie był moim bratem._

Nie, myli się. Macha powoli głową na boki, jakby strzepując z siebie tę myśl. To nie tak. Zupełnie nie tak. On chciał, żeby Sasuke był jego bratem, a jednocześnie chciał, by nim nie był. A najbardziej pragnął, żeby ludzie przestali myśleć, że to chore, że to niezdrowe, że to ohydne.

 _Ohydne._

Czasami ma wrażenie, że syci się tym jednym słowem. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy po prysznicu stoi w kuchni z kubkiem gorącej kawy w dłoniach. Sasuke nie rozumie, jak Itachiemu może smakować kawa. W tym jednym go nie naśladuje. I w rysunkach. Choć stara się, jeździ co sobotę do sąsiedniego miasta na lekcje rysunku technicznego, nigdy nie narzeka. Nie marudzi na pociąg, na deszcz, na zimno, na upał. Tylko czasami zadzwoni do Itachiego, głupio zapyta, co tam u niego, a jak Itachi powie, by przeszedł do sedna sprawy, to poprosi, by Itachi przyjechał na dworzec. Jego młodszy brat czuje dziwną niechęć do miejskich autobusów. Do wielu rzeczy jego brat czuje dziwną niechęć, niekiedy zmieniającą się w paraliżujący lęk. Ale to dlatego, że jego brat jest... Artystą? Tak, to słowo dobrze go określa. Ma swoje humory, fobie, a nawet dni, kiedy zamyka się w pokoju i z niego nie wychodzi. Dlatego Itachi uważa, że technika nie jest dla jego dłoni. Dla tych smukłych, delikatnych dłoni. Za każdym razem ciepłych.

 _Moje są zimne._

To ich różni, a ta różnica sprawia Itachiemu rozkosz. Lubi o niej myśleć, wspominać, jakby to jedno mogło sprawić, że przestaną być braćmi, ciągle nimi będąc. Kiedyś matka namawiała go, by poszedł z tymi dłońmi do lekarza. Mówiła, że są chorobliwie zimne i ona tak tego nie zostawi. Itachi niemrawo uśmiecha się do jej słów, które krążą w jego umyśle. Chyba słowo choroba jakoś się z nim zjednoczyło, spoiło. Wszystko jest w nim skażone, chore, brudne. Musi coś zrobić z rękoma, z ustami, inaczej pogrąży się w samokaraniu. Upija łyk gorącej kawy, mając nadzieję, że to przywróci mu porządek myśli. Parzy się w język i na przekór samemu sobie odnajduje w tym... przyjemność. W każdym drobnym bólu ją odnajduje. W tym irytującym, jak po uderzeniu palcem o kant szafki; tym pulsującym, jak w czasie migreny, ale najwięcej w tym nieumyślnym, jak po poparzeniu się gorącym napojem albo przypadkowym przecięciu nożem, kiedy przygotowuje obiad.

 _Między moim imieniem a chorobą powinno się stawiać znak równości._

Myśli z przekąsem i dopiero dźwięk dzwonka przypomina mu, że istnieje coś takiego jak świat, w którym nie ma jego brata.

\- Jutro, na dziesiątą - mówi, zanim padnie jakieś pytanie, zanim w ogóle osoba po drugiej stronie zdąży pomyśleć, żeby się przywitać.

\- Jak to się dzieje, że zawsze wiesz, po co do ciebie dzwonię? - Trochę roześmiany i trochę zadziorny głos Madary przerywają zakłócenia na linii. A Itachi lubi ten głos. To jeden z nielicznych głosów, poza Sasuke, który lubi. Samego Madarę też po prostu lubi. Co dziwniejsze - Itachi nie umie sobie wyobrazić kogoś, kto by Madary nie lubił albo nie czuł przed nim respektu. Obecność tego człowieka sama w sobie wymagała szacunku, jednocześnie napawała pewnego rodzaju strachem. Czuło się od Madary siłę. Nie... Nie siłę. Czuło się coś o wiele więcej, coś, na co Itachi nie znajduje innego słowa jak potęga.

\- Za dobrze się znamy - odpowiada Itachi, kiedy w słuchawce przestaje trzeszczeć. - I po co innego mógłbyś dzwonić dzień przed terminem? Żeby porozmawiać o pieleniu ogródka? - pyta zanim ugryzie się język. Za każdym razem zapomina, że Madara słownych zaczepek nigdy nie zostawia. To on ma ostatnie słowo. Wszędzie. Niepodważalnie. Zawsze. Zwłaszcza, kiedy dotyczą jego ogródka. Itachi śmieje się w duchu na myśl o tym potężnym, dumnym Madarze po godzinach pracy. Kiedy przebiera się z garnituru, kiedy przestaje być elegancki i zakłada zwykłe shorty, zwykłą bluzkę i z uwielbieniem zajmuje się swoimi roślinami. Bo z Madary, jeśli się go bliżej pozna, wyłazi bardzo zabawny człowiek z wielkim dystansem do siebie i świata. Ale najpierw trzeba się przedrzeć przez jego ochronny mur elegancji, potęgi, wyniosłości i niepodważalności.

\- A może chciałem zapytać o twoje unormowanie się orientacji seksualnej? - Kuje. Na razie delikatnie i niegroźnie, ale Itachi dobrze czuje to ukłucie. Ukłucie wstydu. Bo kiedy on sam o tym myśli, nie jest jeszcze tak źle. Gorzej, jak ktoś mówi o tym na głos. - A może bardziej o zapędach kazirodczych? - Powiedział o tym Madarze, choć wiedział, że to błąd jego życia, że Madara był i jest osobą, która nigdy nie powinna się dowiedzieć, a jak już, to najwyżej na łożu śmierci. A jednak powiedział. Bo opijali razem skończenie projektu, bo znowu byli bogaci, bo trochę wstawieni, bo Madara przyznał, że kiedyś miał wielką ochotę przelecieć Hashiramę i nawet teraz się na tej ochocie czasami łapie, więc Itachi poczuł się w obowiązku też coś wyznać. No i wyznał.

\- Nie zapomnij wziąć zgody z urzędu - upomina, choć wie, że nie musi, bo Madara nigdy niczego nie zapomina. Chce zmienić temat, znowu uwierzyć, że naprawdę dla niego istnieje świat, w którym nie ma Sasuke.

\- Nie próbuj podważać mojego autorytetu tylko dlatego, że twoje ciało nie słucha się norm społecznych. - Mimo całej sytuacji i mimo wszystko, Itachi czuje drażniące płuca rozbawienie. Ale nie da Madarze satysfakcji. W końcu się założyli, że Itachi przez rok nie zaśmieje się z żadnego z docinków, żartów ani z żadnych naciąganych i wyolbrzymionych opowieści Madary.

\- Nie śmiałbym - odpowiada krótko, dodając do swojego głosu odrobinę suchości i obojętności. Tego się nie nauczył. To były jego wrodzone cechy, o których zdarza mu się zapomnieć, zwłaszcza przy Madarze.

\- Albo mu powiesz, albo zerwij wszystkie więzy. Jesteś wystarczająco zimnym i dorosłym draniem, by umieć ciąć wszelkie relacje, nie tylko rodzinne. - Nie spodziewał się tego, ale Madara zawsze robi rzeczy niespodziewane. Tak samo było wtedy, kiedy mu się przyznał. Kiedy opowiedział ze szczegółami analizę swojej choroby.

\- Albo zostawię wszystko tak, jak jest. - Nie lubi przenikliwości Madary, jeszcze bardziej nie lubi tego, że Madara zawsze ma rację.

\- I wtedy się zabijesz albo zapijesz. Albo co gorsza - jedno i drugie. - I nienawidzi tego, że wie, że tym razem też ją ma.

 _Nie wytrzymam bez niego. Nie powiem mu._

Odkłada telefon, przez chwilę na niego patrzy. Może Madara zadzwoni jeszcze raz? Ale czy to o Madarę naprawdę chodziło?

 _Dzisiaj sobota. Może dzisiaj nie będzie miał ochoty._

Itachi nie nosi przy sobie komórki, bo mu przeszkadza, ale w sobotę ma ją przy sobie. W każdą sobotę ją ma. Rozkłada na szerokim biurku nowy projekt, a gdzieś pod białymi kartkami chowa telefon przed swoim wzrokiem. Nie tylko dlatego, bo inaczej co rusz by po niego sięgał. Bardziej po to, by wmówić samemu sobie, że wcale go tutaj nie wziął, nie położył wystarczająco blisko, by odebrać po góra dwóch sygnałach. Że ta sytuacja nie była specjalnie, a przypadkowo.

 _Przypadkowo co sobotę._

Krzywi się, bo wziął zbyt miękki ołówek. Przeszukując dwa kubki i cztery piórniki stara się wyciszyć. Jeśli mu się nie uda, to straci cały dzień na myśleniu o Sasuke. Tak, kochał o nim myśleć. Zwłaszcza o tym nagim, zawstydzonym, delikatnym. Ale nie teraz. Teraz jest praca. Nowy projekt. Itachi musi odrzucić siebie. Za to kochał rysunek techniczny. Bo w rysunku technicznym są bariery, granice, zakazy, nakazy, ustalenia. Nie można wizualizować czegoś, co fizycznie jest niemożliwe. Nie można czegoś, co się zawali, nie utrzyma, przechyli. Architekt ma za zadanie rysować twory wieczne lub wieczne dopóki człowiek nie postanowi ich wieczności przerwać. W architekturze właściwie nie ma miejsca na człowieka, na osobę, na jej uczucia, charakter. W architekturze jest miejsce tylko dla budynku, dla realnej przestrzeni. Kiedy Itachiemu mówią, że ma swój styl, że widać w tym jego, wtedy umie się tylko lekko, prześmiewczo uśmiechnąć. On tylko rysuje to, czego od niego wymagają, zmieniając ich wymagania w rzeczywistość.

 _Obraz jest inny niż słowo. Obraz jest nieomylny. Nie można inaczej sobie wyobrazić obrazu, a każdy inaczej może wyobrazić sobie słowo. Jeśli powiem, że mam szerokie, dębowe biurko, to każdy to biurko zobaczy inaczej. Przypomną mu się dębowe biurka widziane w telewizji, na wystawach, u rodziny, znajomych, a nawet to, które stoi w jego własnym pokoju. A jeśli wskażę mu ręką na to jedno biurko, nie może pomyśleć o żadnym innym._

Itachi od zawsze chciał rysować, od zawsze rysował. Bo rysowanie dawało przyjemne uczucie tworzenia własnej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości tak zbliżonej do prawdziwej, że wielu mogło ją pomylić. A takie złudzenie dawał tylko rysunek techniczny, tylko fizyczna i realna dokładność. To powód, dla którego Itachi został architektem.

 _I powód przez który Sasuke nie powinien nim zostawać._

Jego brat myślał o tym inaczej. Chciał wyrażać siebie, bo brakowało mu już miejsca w oczach. Dlatego tak opornie szło mu zrozumienia, że jeśli masz przerysować, to musisz przerysować identycznie. Nie masz prawa choć do jednej, własnej kreski. Dlatego Sasuke nie mógł zrozumieć, że jeśli ma narysować krzesło, to musi to krzesło odtworzyć takie samo, jakie jest. Nie to krzesło, które on chce wiedzieć, ale to krzesło, które może zobaczyć każdy, to które stoi tuż przed nim. Sasuke nie nadawał się na architekta, bo był artystą. Artyści już tak zazwyczaj mają, że nie nadają się do niczego innego, jak do bycia artystami. Niektórym się zdarza jeszcze miłość do nauczania, przekazywania swojej wiedzy i chyba na tym by się kończyło.

 _Ale Sasuke się uparł, że mimo wszystko zostanie architektem._

Itachiemu nigdy nie przeszkadzało to, że jego brat go naśladuje. Właściwie czasami zdawał sobie sprawę (kiedy nie potrzebował być heroicznym bohaterem), że trochę mu się to podoba. Że to sposób Sasuke na wyrażenie tych wszystkich uczuć, które żywi do Itachiego, a o których obaj nie umieją rozmawiać. Ale tego dążenia do zawodu, który przynosił jego bratu tylko irytację, a nie samozadowolenia, Itachi nigdy nie zaakceptował. Nie zaakceptował, ale też nigdy z Sasuke o tym nie mówił. Byli słabi w mówieniu, bo słowa dla nich są... Niewyraziste, dziwne, wieloznaczne. Gdyby można było rozmawiać dzięki rysunkom, rozmawialiby ze sobą godzinami. Ale tak... Tak zawsze po krótkim czasie zapadała nad nimi cisza i obaj stawali się przez nią spokojniejsi. Już dobrze, już w porządku. Wypełnili swój obowiązek rodzinnej wymiany słów, mogą robić to, na co mają ochotę.

 _Przymus rodzinnych relacji jest męczący._

Itachi od dawna nie utrzymywał kontaktu ze swoimi rodzicami. Jednym mostem między nim a nimi był Sasuke, który prawdopodobnie odpowiadał na pytania matki co u Itachiego. Itachi nie lubił swojej rodziny, z wyjątkami, oczywiście. Takim wyjątkiem był jego młodszy brat i takim wyjątkiem był kuzyn. Choć nie wiedział, skąd Madara się właściwie wziął. Nagle pojawił się w życiu Itachiego na jednej z prelekcji, chyba o współczesnej modernizacji i wpływie socrealizmu na estetykę przestrzenną Europy i Azji. Właśnie tam Konan zapytała Itachiego, czy Madara to ktoś z jego rodziny, w końcu nazwisko Uchiha to nie byle jakie nazwisko. Wtedy się skrzywił, nie słyszał o żadnym Madarze, ale wolał w ogóle nie słuchać kogokolwiek i o kimkolwiek ze swojej rodziny. Jednak czy chciał czy nie - Madarę musiał poznać i poznał.

 _Kim byłbym teraz, gdyby nie on?_

Przywitali się, obaj spięci. Konan się śmiała, bo uznała, że to bardzo zabawne, że są rodziną, a się nie znają (im nie było do śmiechu). Madara, gdy tylko kobieta odeszła na chwilę, od razu oznajmił, że żadnych stosunków rodzinnych nie utrzymuje i nie ma zamiaru utrzymać, i nawet jeśli są kuzynami czy czymkolwiek innym, to Madarę to mało obchodzi, bo on nie uznaje istnienia rodziny. A Itachi mu przytaknął i zwykle na tym skończyłabym się rozmowa, bo Itachi nigdy nie mówi za wiele, ale... Ale dalsze słowa były niekontrolowane. Wyznanie Madary uderzyło go podobieństwem myśli, jakąś jednością w odczuwaniu i wtedy poczuł, że Madara go zrozumie. A Itachi potrzebował zrozumienia, dlatego między stukaniem kieliszków a śmiechem i głośnymi dyskusjami, przedarł się do uszu Madary cichy głos Itachiego:  
\- Zazdroszczę ci, że masz możliwość się od nich odciąć.

Madara sam nie wiedział, co wtedy zobaczył w tym młodym studencie architektury. Czy ujęła go szczerość czy melancholia? A może kryjące się za tą chłodną delikatnością pokłady zawiści i gniewu? Byli podobni. Tak, oni jedni potrafili zrozumieć się nawzajem.  
\- Chcesz być bogaty czy wolny od nich, a może jedno i drugie?  
Madara nie czekał na odpowiedź. Przybierając na twarz zadziorny uśmiech skomentował dość głośno zachowanie Tsunade i odszedł w jej kierunku. Zostawił Itachiego z tym pytaniem, zostawił go umyślnie, specjalnie, z premedytacją. Tylko po to, by Itachi, kiedy już znajdzie odpowiedź, postarał się znaleźć i samego Madarę.

 _Jak zawsze zbyt pewny siebie._

Wspomnienia przerywa dźwięk telefonu ukrytego pod kartkami. Dopiero spokojna melodia wybudza Itachiego i z niezadowoleniem stwierdza, że nie tylko nic konkretnego nie zrobił, ale i nie doszukał się w swojej kolekcji porządnego ołówka. "Trzeba będzie jechać do sklepu" - myśli, wygrzebując komórkę spod sterty papieru, a gdy widzi wyświetlające się na ekranie imię czuje, jak serce niebezpiecznie przyśpiesza, a płuca odmawiają przyjmowania powietrza.

 _Sasuke._

\- Co się stało? - Chce, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, trochę obojętnie i wręcz leniwie. Jakby Sasuke przerwał mu jego wolny, nudny dzień. Jeden z tych nielicznych, kiedy Itachiego nie gonią terminy. O dziwo, ten głos przyjmuje zawsze, kiedy tylko jego młodszy brat do niego zadzwoni. To taka zachęta, żeby Sasuke mówił więcej.

\- Tak w ogóle to halo i cześć - warczy pod nosem młodszy z Uchihów, na co Itachi lekko się uśmiecha.

 _Kulturalny buntownik się znalazł._

\- Halo? - przekomarza się ze swoim bratem. Słyszy ciche prychnięcie i nic nie może poradzić na to (nie chce sobie z tym radzić), że Sasuke wraz z tym prychnięciem przestaje być jego młodszym bratem, a staje się chłopakiem, który całkiem dobrze wygląda w fantazjach Itachiego z kocimi uszami.

 _Mam paskudny gust._

\- Naprawdę jesteś taki zabawny jak zwykle. Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje i znowu nie masz co robić, więc może przyjedziesz na dworzec? Autobus mi uciekł.

 _Młodociany kłamca._

\- Hmm... - Itachi udaje, że się zastanawia, ale przecież już z pierwszym: "Co się stało?" poszedł założyć buty. - Rozumiem, że ten co ci uciekł, to jedyny autobus w naszym mieście? Uboga ta metropolia w autobusy. - Lubi się z nim przekomarzać, trochę droczyć i irytować. Zmuszać, by stawał się miły, zawstydzony, bezbronny.

\- Itachi. - To głos, na który czekał. Zdławiony, niepewny. - Po prostu przyjedź, okay?

 _Dzisiaj jest naprawdę źle, co?_

\- Wsiadam właśnie do samochodu.

Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, włącza Pearla Jama, zawsze ma jego płytę w odtwarzaczu. Słyszy spokojne szarpnięcia ręką o struny gitary, przeciągły, ochrypły i kojący głos. "Stay with me... want you... need you..." - tylko tyle wyłapuje, reszta zlewa się z wyciem przejeżdżającej naprzeciwko karetki.

 _W porządku._

Próbuje uspokoić drżące dłonie, ściska mocno kierownice. Choć o wiele bardziej niż dłonie, chciałby uspokoić własne myśli. Umysł jest najgorszym zdrajcą. Powtarza obrazy, których (nie teraz) nie chce się zobaczyć. Wywołuje słowa, których (nie teraz) nie chce się pamiętać. Opowiada o fantazjach, które (nie teraz) są niepotrzebne.

 _Skup się na czymś._

Najpierw myśli o pracy. O projekcie, który skończył, o tym, który zaczyna, o tym, który chciałbym zrobić. Ale pomiędzy nimi wciąż przenika, przeplata się jedno imię, parę wyobrażeń, kilka słów. Zirytowany hamuje z piskiem opon przed światłami.

 _Żałosne. Nie mogę kontrolować nawet tego o czym myślę._

Bierze głęboki oddech. Wraca do Madary, do wspomnień o nim. On jeden potrafi zagłuszyć powtarzające się wciąż imię Sasuke.

Pamięta kwitnące w ogrodzie drzewa wiśni tak dokładnie, jakby widział je jeszcze przed chwilą. Różowe i białe kwiaty witały u wejścia, niczym dwójka gospodarzy. Itachi przeszedł pod nimi, unosząc głowę. Poczuł jak po jego ciele przechodzi fala ciepła. Mięśnie, dotąd spięte, nareszcie się rozluźniają. Serce zwolniło swój szalony bieg, płuca rozszerzały się, łapczywie sięgając powietrza. Zatrzymuje się. Czuje upływ czasu, wie, że świat pędzi tuż obok, ale on... On uśmiecha się, łagodnie, nareszcie szczęśliwy.  
Uleczony.  
\- Kwiaty wiśni mają moc uzdrawiania. - Odwraca się gwałtownie, zbyt gwałtownie jak na niego. Madara nic więcej nie mówi tylko kieruje się wgłąb ogrodu. Itachi chciałby coś powiedzieć. Jakoś się wytłumaczyć, zmienić temat, wymazać z pamięci mężczyzny ten widok, którego nie powinien zobaczyć.  
Wtedy pomyślał, że jest bardzo słaby. Wystarczą mu dwa kwitnące drzewa wiśni by się zapomnieć.  
\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. - Itachi sam nie wierzy w to, co widzi. Dopiero teraz uważnie przygląda się Madarze. W białej koszulce bez rękawów, w jasnych, startych jeansach. Wygląda trochę jak nastolatek, a spięte w wysoki kuc długie włosy jeszcze to wrażenie potęgują. Tylko bystre spojrzenie i twarz, na której pojawiały się pierwsze marszczki, najbardziej widoczne u nasady nosa dodają mu lat. I te cienie pod oczami. Itachi bez skrępowania skupia się na nich. Trochę przypominają sińce. Delikatny odcień fioletu ciągnie się nie tylko pod okiem, ale wyżej, przy nosie, aż do górnej powieki.  
\- Chcę być bogaty i pozbyć się... - waha się, nie chce ich nazywać rodziną, chce tak, jak zawsze. Jak za każdym razem w myślach. Zbiera odwagę, której dodają mu uniesione lekko ku górze kąciki ust Madary. - ...ciężaru - kończy.Słyszy własny głos w uszach. Dla niego jest suchy i obojętny, pozbawiony emocji, taki, jaki najbardziej lubi. Jednak Itachi wie, jak bardzo mylące są zmysły. Jak potrafią się bawić człowiekiem. Kłamać i zwodzić.  
\- Wiem - odpowiada Madara, nachylając się nad niskim krzewem. Dłońmi, ukrytymi w białych, szerokich rękawiczkach, sprawdza ziemie. Itachi nie ma pojęcia po co to robi. Nie umie nawet nazwać tej dziwnej rośliny przed nim. - Wiem, dlatego cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. - Podnosi wzrok na Itachiego. Patrzy tak, jak jeszcze nikt wcześniej na niego nie patrzył. Itachi nigdy nie czuł się tak obdzierany z własnych tajemnic, z choroby, którą na moment zasłoniły kwiaty wiśni. - To dobra odpowiedź.

 _Miał rację. Jak zawsze._

Itachi szuka wzrokiem wolnego miejsca. Chciałby zaparkować i pójść poszukać Sasuke, ale okazuje się to zbyteczne. Chłopak czeka tuż przy przystanku autobusowym.

\- Halo - mówi zadziornie, gdy drzwi się otwierają. Sasuke marszczy nos i prycha, całym sobą pokazując, jak bardzo oburzony jest dziecinnością swojego starszego brata.

\- Jestem głodny - narzeka, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Chcę na obiad pizze albo kebaba. Z kurczakiem. Tak, kebaba z kurczakiem i frytkami. A najlepiej dwa - zastanawia się chwilę wpatrzony przed siebie. - Tak, dwa. Kup mi dwa kebaby z kurczakiem i frytki. - Itachiemu nie trzeba więcej niż ten rozkaz. Wie, że pojedzie i kupi, nawet pomyśli za swojego brata i dokupi jakiś napój gazowany. Ale przecież nie może pokazać Sasuke, że ten ma nad nim taką władzę. Przynajmniej nie tak otwarcie.

\- Tak w ogóle to cześć i proszę - papuguje wcześniejsze słowa chłopaka. Uśmiecha się w duchu gdy widzi jego narastającą złość, wewnętrzną frustrację.

 _Z każdą lekcją jest gorzej, prawda?_

Nie musi pytać, by to wiedzieć. I chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę, że jako starszy brat ma obowiązek porozmawiać o tej sytuacji z Sasuke, to jednak... Nie umie. I to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których Itachi nie potrafi, w których nie jest tym doskonałym Itachim, jakim wszyscy go widzą.

 _Nie, nie wszyscy. Madara nigdy nie widział we mnie ideału, ale to Madara. Jego nudzą ludzie bez wad._

\- Kup - nakazuje Sasuke i Itachi nic już na to nie odpowiada. Po prostu wykręca w stronę miasta na skrzyżowaniu przy dworcu. Sasuke wciąż jest dzieckiem mimo tych swoich siedemnastu lat. No, właściwie osiemnastu. Już niedługo osiemnaście. Itachi musi się zastanowić, co mu kupić. Tak, by Sasuke ani się nie obraził, ani nie czuł zażenowany, że on nie może dać swojemu bratu czegoś równie drogiego. Trudno coś takiego znaleźć, trudno sprawić, by Sasuke był szczęśliwy. Nie, to nie tak. Trudno, cholernie trudno, sprawić, by tą radość pokazał. A Itachi, z całego Sasuke, najbardziej kocha jego uśmiech (i zawstydzone spojrzenia z własnych fantazji).

\- Na pewno dwa? - pyta, zanim wysiądzie. Chłopak kiwa głową. To tyle.

 _Naprawdę źle wychodzą nam rozmowy, skoro już wyczerpaliśmy limit słów dla siebie._

Kolejka jest długa, w dodatku młoda kasjerka myli się na kasie, chłopak z boku próbuje jej pomóc i przez to klienci czekają coraz dłużej i dłużej. Ale Itachiemu to nie przeszkadza. Musi uspokoić pragnienia. To dziwne pragnienia wyciągnięcia ręki, gdy Sasuke siedzi tak blisko. To chore pragnienie przesunięcia dłonią po jego szczupłym udzie. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, kiedy prowadzi. Dusi to w sobie, skupiając się maksymalnie na prowadzeniu. Jednak teraz, kiedy stoi w kolejce, ludzie z każdą chwilą robią się coraz bardziej rozdrażnieni i w zwykle przyjemny lokalu zaczyna panować chaos wymieszany z nerwowością, może sobie pozwolić na silniejsze zmarszczenie brwi, na zaciśnięcie pięści, na zbyt silne potarciu karku.

 _Nie nadaję się na brata._

Ta myśl pojawiła się w umyśle Itachiego już wiele lat temu. Często to sobie mówi. Zaraz potem, jakby chcąc udowodnić własnym myślą, że się mylą, robi dla Sasuke coś... Coś, czego nikt inny by nie zrobił, gdyby go bezgranicznie nie kochał. I od razu czuje się lepiej. Pociesza siebie: "Może i nie nadaję, ale staram się jak nikt inny". I wtedy ze spokojem może wsunąć dłonie pod materiał bielizny, zamknąć oczy i widzieć swojego młodszego brata takiego, jakim nigdy nie powinien zobaczyć.

\- Dzień dobry. Witamy w naszym lokalu. Czym mogę panu służyć? - Itachiego zawsze dziwiło, że im się te formułki nie nudzą. Słyszał je wielokrotnie przed sobą. Przecież już wie, że go witają i wie, że to do nich ma się zwrócić, jeśli czegoś chce. To bezcelowe, bezproduktywne marnowanie energii. A Itachi, jako architekt ze skrzywieniem na punkcie swojej pracy, nienawidzi bezcelowego i bezproduktywnego marnowania energii. To może hipokryzja z jego strony, ale łatwiej oceniać innych niż samego siebie.

\- Wszystko na wynos. Dwa kebaby z kurczakiem i frytkami, jeden kurczak na chrupiąco z ryżem, jedna cola i jedna kawa z mlekiem, bez cukru. - Dziewczyna wbija wybrane przez Itachiego produkty na monitorze przed sobą. - Dużo mleka - dodaje mężczyzna po namyśle. Ma ochotę powiedzieć: "Tak to się robi. Szybko, konkretnie, to nie jest seks, tutaj im dłużej tym wcale nie lepiej", ale udaje mu się powstrzymać. Takich rzeczy nauczył się od Madary. Od kiedy go zna zrobił się o wiele bardziej ironiczny. I chyba o wiele więcej mówi.

 _Przy Sasuke coraz mniej._

Kiedy wraca do samochodu Sasuke rozmawia przez telefon. Mówi dużo. Nawet zdarza mu się uśmiechnąć, zaśmiać. Itachi wie, z kim jego brat rozmowa. Rozmowy na temat tej osoby są jednym z najdłuższych, jakie prowadzili. A raczej najdłuższych monologów, jakich Itachiemu zdarzyło się wysłuchać.

"Naruto".

Naruto jest z równoległej klasy. Na profilu społeczno-ekonomicznym. Naruto nie lubi matematyki ani WOSu, właściwie niczego poza WFem nie lubi, ale to mu nie przeszkadza snuć marzeń o byciu politykiem. Kimś ważnym. Poważanym. Szanowanym. Kimś, po prostu, kimś. Nie jakimś tam Naruto, ale tym, konkretnym. I właściwie Itachi szanowałby takie marzenie, gdyby tylko były podparte jakąś pracą. Sam uważa, że pracy żadnej nie ma, ale Sasuke upiera się przy swoim.

"Naruto zostanie kimś wielkim".

Ten rodzaj uporu nie pasuje do Sasuke. Źle, Itachi nie jest do niego przyzwyczajony. Jego młodszy brat to egoista, trochę snob i najłatwiej Itachiemu nazywać go artystą. Artysta brzmi lepiej niż egocentryczny dzieciak, który mimo wszystko jest bardzo łatwowierny, momentami wręcz naiwny i w swojej naiwności śmieszny. Artysta. Tak. To brzmi dumnie. Tak, jak powinno. Jak powinno brzmieć wszystko, co dotyczy któregoś z Uchihów.

\- Dwa? - pyta Sasuke, kończąc rozmowę, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że brat wrócił. Nie czeka na odpowiedź, sprawdza zawartość torebki. - Dwa.

 _I na tym kończyłby się nasz dialog._

Itachi nie umie znaleźć żadnych racjonalnych powodów, dzięki którym zrozumiałby zachowanie Sasuke. Bo Sasuke przychodzi do niego często. O wiele częściej niż do Naruto. Bo Sasuke ma u Itachiego swoją szczoteczkę do zębów, swoją pidżamę, część swojej bielizny, parę koszulek i może z jedną spodni. A u Naruto nie ma niczego. Bo mimo, że z Itachim nie rozmowa, to siedzi, po prostu siedzi w jego gabinecie, gdy Itachi rysuje. Nawet nie patrzy. Jest. I w jakiś pokręcony sposób obu im to wystarcza.

Nie, Itachi chciałby więcej, ale przecież to jego...

 _Mój. Nie żadnego Naruto._

Czuje się żałośnie, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zazdrosny o kogoś, kogo nie zna. O jakiegoś tam przyjaciela Sasuke, jednego z wielu przyjaciół, którzy jakimś cudem z nim wytrzymują. Zazdrosny o... dzieciaka.

 _Tak, jakby wszyscy dookoła nagle mieli ochotę na tyłek Sasuke._

Robi dziwny, zniesmaczony grymas. Musi o tym powiedzieć Madarze, musi, chociaż wie, co nastąpi. Nieźle go wyśmieje. I pewnie będzie pisał do niego smsy: "Wszyscy czatują na tyłek twojego brata! Zostań rycerzem! Strzeż go!". Madara jest niereformowany, ale umie poprawić Itachiemu humor. Ot, samą swoją niereformowalnością.

\- Jesteśmy - mówi, parkując. Chciałby jeszcze coś dodać, ale Sasuke odpina pasy i otwiera drzwi.

\- Jakbym sam nie umiał zauważyć.

Itachi nigdy nie zrozumie, jak to się stało, że Sasuke ma przyjaciół.

 _...cieszę się, że ich ma._

Każde ich popołudnie wygląda podobnie. Jedzą obiad, Itachiemu przypomina się, że miał kupić ołówek, Sasuke się śmieje, że Itachi otworzy muzeum ołówków. Bo Itachi szuka tego swojego, tego jedynego, tego, który będzie mu pasował do projektu. Do każdego potrzebuje wielu, wielu różnych. I wszystkie muszą być wyjątkowe. Wszystkie muszą być unikatowe. Tak. Itachi potrzebuje ołówków pasujących do projektów. Kiedy wraca z ołówkiem, zaczyna rysować, Sasuke siedzi obok, coś pisze na telefonie. Wieczorem oglądają jakiś film, Sasuke idzie po kolejne fastfoody, bo tylko u Itachiego może je jeść. Ojciec nie pozwala. Ojcu trener powiedział, że Sasuke pod żadnym pozorem nie może. A jednak może. Może i jeść fastfoody, i wygrywać te swoje turnieje piłki nożnej. Ale lepiej, żeby trener nie wiedział, że to możliwe. I idą spać, Sasuke ma u Itachiego swój pokój z plakatami, figurkami, różnymi gadżetami, które chcą mieć nastolatkowie, a na które ojciec nigdy nie pozwala.  
Może dlatego Sasuke tak często jest u Itachiego. Bo u Itachiego to dom. Taki prawdziwy, ciepły, jego. Tylko jego. Dom. I Itachi jest tą jedyną, prawdziwą rodziną Sasuke.

 _Wiem to. Dlatego mu nie powiem, dlatego nie zerwę tych więzi._

Zdradza go. Tak za każdym razem czuje. Czuje, że go zdradza swoimi fantazjami, swoją chorą miłością, swoimi pragnieniami. Ale kiedy myśli, że mógłby Sasuke już nie widywać, udać, że go nienawidzi jak reszty rodziny. Kiedy myśli, że wtedy w końcu byłby wolny, ale tego nie robi, bo przecież jest jego bratem, jego starszym bratem. I nieważne, jak będzie boleć, on zostanie przy Sasuke. Kiedy tak myśli, wtedy przestaje się obwiniać. To, w ten sam sposób co kwiaty wiśni, na moment ukrywają jego chorobę. Zatrzymuje jej przebieg.

 _Zasnąć._


End file.
